Making More Changes
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Sequel to Change For Me. Roxas and Axel are on the road to parenthood! This should be a breeze, right? Wrong. Axel lied to Roxas yet again even though he promised to change! Is Roxas gonna find out? If so, then will everything they ever had shrivel up and die? Also, Vanitas and Ven adjust to married life! Drama ensues! Mpreg! Rated for language. Might get angsty at some parts.
1. Month 1: A New Beginning Part 1

**Me: Hey! Okay, remember the ending on Change For Me when I left it on a cliffhanger when Roxas said that he and Axel were going to have a baby? If you remember that, then do you remember in the closing note when I said I might write a sequel focusing on those two? And if you remember those two things, then you might remember the poll! This means I got enough votes so here is the sequel! Since this will continue from where we left off in Change For Me I am picking up from that point. The names of the chapters might flow the same way they did in the last story, if you don't like yaoi or mpreg then I suggest you don't continue to read on from this point, click the back button and never look me or any of my stories up again. If you like either of those things or both then we should have no problem :D. With that I welcome you to the official sequel to Change For Me and I say, on with the story!**

* * *

It was morning and Axel was woken up by a noise in the bathroom. Quickly, Axel went to the source of the noise and saw Roxas bent over the toilet throwing up. The redhead bent down to his love's level and rubbed circles around his back. When Roxas was done, he turned to Axel and buried his head into his chest.

"Hi Roxas. How has your day been so far?" Axel asked as Roxas rose his head and glared at Axel.

"My morning has been good so far. Everything I ate at my brother's wedding came back up this morning because you managed to knock me up and now I'll be like this until the baby comes. So yea, my morning has been very fucking great, thank you for asking." Roxas snapped as he got up to go to the kitchen. _Here come the mood swings..._ Axel thought as he followed Roxas to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I know that your morning sickness isn't something to joke about, but I couldn't help it. You know I love you." Axel said kissing Roxas' cheek. Roxas turned in his boyfriend's arms and kissed his lips and the taller man kissed back.

"I love you too. Don't forget we have dinner with my parents tonight. We can tell them about the baby tonight." Axel groaned because he has to come face to face with Cloud again. After Roxas left his apartment the day their relationship was put on a break, of course he told his parents and that led to Cloud getting his wish of kicking Axel's ass next time they crossed paths (which happened). Roxas was looking at Axel who was deep in thought.

"Don't worry about it. Mom already loves you and Dad is going to learn to love you for my sake and the baby's sake. Just look at how long it took him to trust Vanitas with Ven. Everything will be okay." The shorter male said kissing his boyfriend. Axel smiled at the thought of Cloud actually liking him.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this to keep you in my life. Now let me make my lovely Uke something to eat." The red-haired man said going into the kitchen as his significant other went to the couch. _I hope Dad forgets his hate for Axel for the sake of our future..._ Roxas thought as he rubbed his stomach.

A knock sounded at the door. Roxas got up and answered it and Sora was behind it holding Shade.

"Hi Roxas, I know this is a bit short notice but me and Kairi can't watch Shade this week because we forgot that we were going to be at her parent's house this week."

"Why don't you bring Shade with you?"

"We can't think of a good reason of how we have him and we're not explaining how a man gave birth to him. I mean, there was adoption but Shade has my nose and they'll think I cheated on Kairi with some blond girl. They met Vanitas and would think the black hair came from him, but explaining the blond hair would be like going through a mine field. Would you mind watching Shade for Vanitas and Ventus? I already told them that we were going to leave him with you and Axel." The blond nodded his head.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this because I have to and it'll be good practice for when me and Axel have our baby." Roxas said as he had Shade's sleeping form in his arms.

"I know, congratulations. Listen, I've got to go. Talk to you later and Vanitas said either he or Ven will come to pick Shade up at the end of the week. You might have to feed Shade again because Ven fed him two hours before we picked him up." Sora said as he took his leave. Roxas went back into the apartment and put Shade's bag on the floor next to the couch and walked in the kitchen to see Axel setting the table. The redhead saw Roxas holding Shade and was confused.

"Hey Shade. What are you doing here little buddy? Aren'tcha supposed to be with Uncle Sora and Auntie Kairi?" Axel said as he took Shade out of Roxas' arms and started to tickle the baby who woke up bursting into laughter.

"Sora and Kairi had to go to her parent's house this weekend and couldn't find a good way to explain why Shade was with them so we are in charge of watching little Shade for the week." Axel nodded in understanding as he grabbed Shade's baby bag from the living room. Roxas started to eat as Axel started to feed Shade.

"You know, you are going to make a great father." Axel looked up at Roxas and smirked.

"Of course I would. I had to help take care of my little brother and I used to babysit as a side-job in highschool so I'm really good at taking care of babies, toddlers and small children." The blond smiled as Shade made a small gurgling noise and spat up on Axel a little. Roxas took Shade out of the older man's arms while said man left to clean himself up.

"Good one little Shay-Shay. Show Uncle Axel for bragging." Roxas said as he kissed Shade's head. Axel came back shirtless with his hair put into a ponytail and his six-pack and muscles were showing. Axel took Shade back and continued to feed him.

Once breakfast was over and done with, they were on the living room couch. Shade taking a nap on Roxas' chest while Roxas was sitting next to Axel. They were watching TV when there was a knock at the door. When Axel opened it his landlord, Xemnas, was behind it.

"Good morning Xemnas. What brings you here?" Axel greeted nicely. A visit from Xemnas either meant trouble or something nice. Wait... this is Xemnas we're talking about. There's nothing nice coming out of this visit! Especially for Axel since he always causes trouble.

"I understand that you have a roommate at the moment?" On the inside, Axel turned as pale as a ghost. He forgot to tell Xemnas that Roxas was living here.

"Yes. What about him?"

"In case you forgot Mr. Usaragi, if you have someone moving in with you then you must let me know about that person within twenty-four hours. Plus I still haven't gotten some of your rent money for a few months." Xemnas reminded him.

"Sorry, a lot was going on. My boyfriend was going to be an uncle, my best friend got married, I got shot in the leg and was going through physical therapy... a lot of things so I wasn't even thinking about the rent."

"Look, I'll forget not meeting your new roommate and the money you owe me if I get this month's rent by the 30th."

"What happens if I don't get you the money?" Axel asked.

"Then I will ask you to vacate the apartment, pack your things and find somewhere else to live. Good day." Xemnas said as he left. Axel walked back to the couch and let out a heavy sigh as he grabbed Roxas by the waist and pulled him close.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked. Axel looked at Roxas whose eyes seemed to stare into his soul. Knowing he'd regret this, he said,

"Nothing Roxas. Nothing at all. I was just thinking that we should move. We have a small apartment that isn't big enough for a three person family. I mean, do you really want to let your child sleep in a bedroom drawer?" Roxas thought about it for a minute.

"I really don't want to, but this apartment is all we can afford for now and my table waiting job isn't helping you with rent one bit and you stopped taking loans from Reno because you were going on a job hunt which isn't going great now. Until we can come up with the money, we're stuck here. Who was at the door anyways?"

"That was the landlord, Xemnas, or what I love to call him, Mansex. Nothing to worry about. We'll find somewhere to live. I promise." _I'm so sorry for lying to you again Roxas..._

* * *

Meanwhile at Ven and Vanitas' house, Ven was frantic while Vanitas was relaxed. He tried to get his husband to calm down, it resulted in some shouting so he just stayed quiet. Ven was pacing around the room looking even more frantic than before. Finally, Vanitas got up and wrapped his arms around Ven's waist which made said blond stop and let out a calming breath.

"Ven, stop worrying about Shade. He's with Axel and Roxas. Everything is okay." Ven let out a sigh as he placed his head on Vanitas' shoulder.

"How can you say that? Axel is a freaking pyromaniac and Roxas failed that home ec. project of taking care of an egg like it's an actual baby! How can you not be worried when I am?" Was Ven's muffled reply that Vanitas had been able to hear.

"Because I'm not going to worry about this, Axel and Roxas are very responsible people. Now the purpose of getting someone to watch him for a week is so we could sort of, break in our marriage for a bit~" Vanitas let on in a smooth voice as he passionately kissed Ven who had no problem kissing back.

"I know that it's just me, but it's because I haven't had Shade out of my sight since we brought him home and it's making me go a bit crazy." Ven said as he and Vanitas kissed. Soon it turned into a make out session. Ven was pinned down on the couch and Vanitas was on top of him. Vanitas started to put his hands up Ven's shirt and the blond's breath hitched a bit when Vanitas' cold hands touched his skin. Vanitas got up from the couch and winked suggestively as he went up the stairs as his blond lover followed him.

We're all VanVen lovers here, so we can pretty much guess what happened from that point. Later, Ven and Vanitas were in the bedroom hot, sweaty and panting from their earlier activities. Vanitas had Ven in his arms as the blond was drifting off to sleep. _Nothing to worry about Ven... Nothing at all..._ Vanitas thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

It was night-time when Roxas and Axel pulled up to Roxas' parents house. The redhead was nervous as hell! Seriously, after what he did to Roxas he should be scared for his safety. When Roxas finds out that he lied again, there is no telling what will happen. He knew that Roxas will probably leave but Cloud will send him to an early grave! Axel paled as he thought about Cloud giving him a slow, painful, bloody death! He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Roxas giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, Mom already loves you, it's just Dad you need to worry about. Now let's go inside or else my parents will think that we got caught in traffic." Roxas said as he got out of the car. _Yea, nothing to worry about. Well, maybe a blond guy with an over-sized sword coming after me!_ Axel thought as he got Shade out of his car seat. Axel was about to knock at the door when Xion opened it and instantly hugged Roxas.

"Roxas! I was beginning to think you were gonna skip out on us for a minute! Ah! You have Shade with you. Isn't he supposed to be with Sora?" Xion said taking Shade out of Axel's arms.

"Something came up so Sora and Kairi couldn't watch him this week so me and Axel are." Roxas explained. Xion nodded in understanding and led them inside to the family room. Cloud and Tifa were sitting in the family room talking when they entered. When Axel faced Cloud, he instantly felt as if all the blood and color drained out of his body. Tifa got up and hugged both Axel and Roxas as she was smiling.

"It's good to have you guys here! I didn't get a chance to talk to you both at the wedding yesterday." Tifa beamed. Cloud got up and hugged Ven, but when he faced Axel, he inwardly scowled then faked a smile and shook the redhead's hand.

"It is good to see you guys again. Axel, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Axel nodded hiding his nervousness for what was to come. Cloud lead him to the garage, then once they were both in and the door was closed, Axel got scared. Nothing good ever came when your boyfriend's father closed the garage door when you know good and damn well he hates your guts.

"Look here, I'm not going to kick your ass like I did when I saw you at the hospital when Roxas was found. As you know, I kinda hate you, but tonight, I'm gonna forget about it and try to make nice with you." Axel was very surprised. Not only did Cloud say he wasn't going to kick his ass, but he's actually going to start being nice to him. _Hell must definitely be freezing over right about now!_ Axel thought as he nodded.

They walked back inside in which Roxas came up to Axel and kissed him on the cheek. Roxas could tell something good had happened and kissed him again. The table had places at the end for Cloud and Tifa, a place for Xion on the left, places for Axel and Roxas on the right and Shade's seat was next to Roxas. They sat down at the table and started to eat when Xion started to make some conversation.

"So Roxas, how's that online college treating you?" She asked.

"It's going great. I'm going to be done next month then I can quit that stupid waiting job and find a real one that can hire me. So what are you doing Xion? How's high school going?" Roxas asked turning the tables on Xion.

"I just can't wait until summer! Three years down and one more to go. What's up with your job search Axel? Find one yet?"

"No. I can't seem to find a job that will hire an ex-con. It's like once they see my arrest record they think I'm gonna go mad and set the work place on fire." Axel said sounding like he failed.

"Let's change the subject. So Roxas, do you and Axel have any plans or anything that's coming up later that you want to tell us about?" Tifa said changing the subject. Roxas looked at Axel who squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner.

"Me and Axel talked about moving earlier today. While it is a good idea, that apartment is all we can afford at the moment. And... there's something else too..." Roxas said looking from his family to Axel and back to his family.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Me and Axel are going to be parents soon." Roxas said smiling at the redhead. Everyone was frozen in their places at what they just heard. Silence ensues for an hour when Roxas finally asked,

"Is anyone happy for us?" Roxas asked staring at his family. When no answer came Roxas got up from his chair and left the room. Axel got up to follow the blond out the house and to an old swing in the backyard. He heard silent sobs coming from his boyfriend. A frown tugged his face as he sat down next to Roxas and held the blond as he cried.

As soon as Roxas's sobbing had quieted down a bit, Axel had tilted the blond's face up so he could look at his face. Big blue eyes filled with unshed tears and red-rimmed. The taller man captured Roxas's lips in a reassuring yet loving kiss.

"Are you okay?" The blond shook his head and let out a choked sob.

"No. I'm not okay. I don't know what it is, but I felt like they were actually disappointed in me. Like they weren't happy. Why didn't they say anything?" Roxas said between sobs.

"I don't know baby. Maybe they were in shock. Think about how this will fly over with my aunt and brothers. Reno and Lea would be laughing because Aunt Risa would be lecturing me about how we aren't married yet then telling us the best places to get married." Axel looked at his boyfriend as he wiped his face of his tears.

"At least YOUR family would be a little happy about it! Let's get Shade and go home. I'm tired." Roxas said as he got up and his boyfriend followed him. It seriously hurt Axel to see Roxas like this.

When they got inside, everyone was eating dinner like nothing had happened. Rolling his eyes, Roxas took Shade out of his seat and walked out the door. Axel stayed behind and looked at his Uke's family in disbelief and anger. Making Roxas feel like this wasn't like them.

"What was that?" Axel asked finally saying something.

"What was what?" Cloud asked.

"I mean with Roxas. He just said that he was pregnant with your second grandchild and you didn't have any emotion to it! I'm sorry for shouting at you in your own home but that was really uncalled for! What were you guys thinking? It doesn't matter because Roxas thinks you guys hate him now or something. I'm going to leave and get out of your home for being rude, but at least think of how he feels." With those words, Axel left.

He walked out to his car to see his boyfriend crying in the window. The redhead got in as Roxas was quickly drying his tears to make it seem like he wasn't crying at all. Before getting his keys out to start the car, he let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm very sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them to. It's not the end. You have me and a baby on the way and that's all that matters. If your parents don't like it at all then to Hell with their thoughts because it's gonna be you and me against the world. It's gonna be okay."

"Just take me home. I don't wanna be here anymore." Was all Roxas said in response. Axel could tell that the blond had enough for the night and didn't say a word.

* * *

Once they got to the apartment, Roxas took Shade to the room so he could get him in his night-clothes. Axel took a seat on the couch and put his face in his hands. Now with the fact that Roxas thinks his parents don't want anything to do with him anymore, it's creating stress. Axel thought that Roxas finding out about the lie was a problem, this is an even bigger one.

Roxas came back into the living room wearing one of Axel's shirts that were too big and sat down next to his boyfriend on the couch. A kiss to the cheek turned into a kiss on the lips. Roxas sat down in his Seme's lap and hugged him, burying his face in the taller's collar-bone.

"I appreciate what you said to me earlier. It really helped me a lot. Whatever happens in the near future, I know we can endure it together. Now let's go to bed, it's really cold without you and I can't have Shade in the bed with me." Roxas got up and went back to the bedroom.

Axel got up and followed his sexy blond to the bedroom. When he got there, Roxas was laying on his back rubbing his stomach lovingly and humming a tune. Smiling, Axel started to change his clothes as he started humming the tune with him. When he was finished he put Roxas's feet in his lap and started rubbing one of them.

Roxas stopped for a brief second then went back to his earlier activities.

"If we start talking to the baby then by the time he or she is born our baby is going to be able to recognize our voices." Axel smiled and got on his side of the bed only to wrap one of his arms around his Uke's waist while placing one hand on the blond's slightly outstretched tummy.

The redhead started to rub the little baby bump when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked down to see his Uke starting to drift to sleep. Axel kissed the blond's forehead as he continued rubbing the baby bump. Seeing as how his Uke was now fast asleep, the redhead kissed the blond's stomach.

"Roxas, I promised to change for you, but I'm relapsing back into not telling you anything important. I hope you don't leave me when you find out. From this point on, I promise I'll get better." Axel whispered. He felt himself growing drowsy and let out a tired yawn. But before he fell asleep, he talked to his unborn child. "Hey there baby. I don't know if you can hear me but it's Daddy. I love you and Mommy so much and when you are born, I'll make sure that you are the happiest little girl in the world. Whatever problems me and Mommy may have, we'll always think about you." With the last sentence, Axel let out a tired yawn. Making himself and Roxas comfortable, he drifted off into his dreams. _What tomorrow will bring, I don't know but I can handle it..._ In that last thought, Axel was asleep.

* * *

**Me: Hey! I never forgot about you guys! Sorry, a lot has been going on! I meant to put this up last month but a lot has happened. I was practicing songs for my eighth grade graduation -I go to a Catholic School but I'm not Catholic- and I graduated last Saturday! By fall, I will be a ninth grader at Holy Cross! At graduation, I won a School Spirit Award. Still strikes me as weird, but I don't care.**

**Riku: Congrats! Now I don't have an eighth grader to boss me around anymore!**

**Me: *facepalm* Riku, you do realize you have a ninth grader to boss you around so you still have someone younger than you to torture you. Oh, and if you follow me on Instagram, then you know I recently changed my IG name to addicted_to_keyblades, so if you are trying to look for my old name, blossoming_writer, then you won't have any luck. Also I started getting into Role play on IG and I RP as Riku from time to time. Also, If you want to chat with me in private then kik me! My kik is GamerGrl99! Just because I love you guys, I am going to give you little snippets of lines from future chapters!**

**"You do realize that you have to be there for those two, right?" "Yes, I know."**

**"I can't believe you did that! I trusted you!"**

**"I may love you but you are being a real pain in the ass at the moment."**

**"Maybe we shouldn't have been together in the first place..." "Maybe you're right."**

**Cloud: What does that mean?**

**Zack: I know what it means! It means- *gets locked in a closet***

**Me: No! Bad Zack! No giving out spoilers! I may love you, but you can be a pain in the ass. Anyways, this is part one! Part two should be up later! With that note, I say good-bye! If you liked then review or favorite! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	2. Month 1: A New Beginning Part 2

**Note: the role Xemnas (fans: MANSEX! Get it right kid!) plays is the role of the greedy all-about-the-money landlord you f***ing hate and want to beat up.**

* * *

The morning rays from the sun filled the bedroom with light. Axel opened his eyes, only to be temporarily blinded by the bright light. As he adjusted to it, he wondered what he had to do today, then he remembered. He and Roxas were going to tell Axel's family about their baby.

Axel could only imagine. Lea asking how Roxas was pregnant in the first place. Reno passed out on the floor from shock of not being the first of the Usaragi boys to knock someone up. Aunt Risa lecturing him about how he's going to be a father and he didn't even ask Roxas to marry him. If he's unlucky then...

_No! I can't think about THAT particular person finding out! I don't know what would happen if he found out. _Axel thought as he moved off the bed to make breakfast for his Uke and his unborn child. He started to walk out when he heard small whimpers.

Looking to the bed he saw that Roxas wasn't making any sounds other than his breathing. Knowing what was making the sound, Axel looked to the drawer and saw Shade squirming in his spot. Letting out a small smile, he walked over to the temporary baby bed and picked up the 5-month old. Shade's whimpers died down after Axel picked him up.

"Looks like you want to come with me, don't you? Your Daddy told me that you get lonely sometimes. Let's go to the kitchen and make food for your Aunt Roxas and your little cousin." Axel said all while carrying the baby in his arms.

When they reached the kitchen Axel put Shade in his baby carrier on the table. As soon as he started to grab some things for breakfast, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest. Smiling he turned around and saw Roxas looking up at him smiling.

"Hey there, Papa." Roxas whispered as he pecked his Seme on the lips. The redhead chuckled and kissed his Uke on the lips.

"Hi Mama. What do you and the baby want?" Axel asked the pregnant blond. Roxas smiled and thought about it.

"I'm in the mood for a omlette with some relish thank you." Axel tried to hide how disgusting it sounded, but he failed when he nearly threw up. Speaking of throwing up, Roxas ran out of the kitchen before he could.

Axel smiled to himself as he went to prepare breakfast so he could fulfill his lover's strange food request. A few scant minutes later, Roxas returned and sat down at the table looking like total shit. The red-head laughed at his look a little.

"Did you come back from worshipping the toilet with all your love darling?" Axel joked. When he turned around, Roxas had covered Shade's eyes and given the taller man the finger. Axel knew he screwed up with his words yet again.

As soon as Axel was done with his and his lover's breakfast, he joined Roxas at the table. When they started eating, it was dead silent. Shade started to whimper a little. Roxas, on an instinct, got up and went to his nephew's baby bag. When he returned he came back with baby food and a baby spoon.

"Here you go little Shay-Shay. Time for the airplane!" Roxas started to make some airplane sounds and Shade giggled as the spoon full of baby food was brought into his mouth. After every spoon full of baby food Shade got, Roxas ate some of his.

Once breakfast was done and Shade was burped then put down for a nap, Axel and Roxas were sitting on the couch. They were doing and saying nothing until Roxas opened his mouth.

"How are we gonna tell your family about our baby?" Was all the blond had to ask before Axel looked at him. The blond Uke looked at his Seme with innocently homicidal blue eyes. To Axel, the eyes were saying, _Answer me right now or else IT gets chopped off in your sleep! _

"I don't know."

"As long as it's not like last night, I'm good with anything." Axel smirked then kissed his Uke's lips.

"Maybe we could tell them that I put a little something in the oven, so to speak." The red-head said against his lover's lips. Roxas chuckled at his boyfriend's craziness. They stayed like that on the couch until they started to kiss each other. Axel pulled his Uke onto his lap and they continued when Axel had an arm safely placed around Roxas' waist.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. Groaning, Axel got Roxas off of him and getting up to get his crutches to he could get to the door without pain. When he opened it, Mr. Manse- oh, I mean Xemnas behind the door. The red-head came out of the apartment and closed the door to just a small crack.

"What did you want to see me about Xemnas?" Axel asked.

"I just wanted you to know that you have exactly three days to get my money." Axel resisted the urge to groan and punch Xemnas in the crotch for gloating about him failing to get the rent money.

"Why do you want me out of here so much? I never did anything to you or anyone else."

"I want you out because you've been causing trouble for me since day one and, frankly, I'm tired of your shit. I can't wait for you to fail so you can move out. Since that was all I had to do today, I've gotta go." With that, Xemnas left. Axel went back inside and sat back down on the couch next to his Uke.

"What is it Axel?" Roxas asked. On the inside, Axel practically died. He had almost forgotten that he didn't tell Roxas that he was behind on rent money and they were in danger of losing the apartment! He put on his best smile and turned to the blond.

"Our landlord was reminding me that the rent is due in a few days. That's all." Axel lied. If Axel were the one telling you this story, then he'd be saying how much this is killing him! Lying to Roxas when he knew his Uke's feelings are even more fragile than before.

"Okay. I was worried for there for a sec. I thought it was something bad like an eviction or something." Roxas smiled. Axel put on a smile and held his boyfriend close.

"We're gonna be fine Roxas. I promise."

"As long as we have you," Roxas then put his hand on his small baby bump, "we'll always be fine."

* * *

Vanitas woke up with Ventus in his arms. He inwardly smiled as he kissed his husband on his cheek. The ravenette looked at his left ring finger and still couldn't believe it. He married his high school sweetheart. Years ago, being together for life would have been living a teenage dream. (A/N: Katy Perry reference anyone?)

A groaning noise sounded beside him and he saw Ven opening his eyes. The blond caught sight of his lover and let out a toothy grin. Vanitas brought his hand to Ven's face and started to stroke his cheek. The other got up and kissed his Seme.

"Good morning." Ven said.

"Good morning to you too. How did you like having marital sex for the first time last night?" Vanitas asked with a teasing voice, bringing his blond lover closer by his waist.

"It was great. Just as good as the last time we did it while we were dating." Vanitas remembered the last time they did it and they were dating. It was their anniversary and Ven had been feeling a little mischievous and decided to tie him up so- okay, getting a little too descriptive here!

Anyways, not only did Vanitas freeze because of what his Uke did that night, he had also remembered that that exact night was the night Shade was conceived. The ravenette smiled and threaded his fingers through his lover's hair.

"I remember that night well. That was also the night little baby Shay-Shay was created. If I remember correctly, a month later, I got arrested and you told me you were pregnant through a letter." Ven smiled as he rested his head on Vanitas' shoulder.

"This house feels a bit empty and quiet without Shade here. Maybe something's wrong with me..." Vanitas brought his other's hand to his lips.

"Nothing's wrong with you Ventus. You aren't used to being separated from Shade for this long, that's all. Listen, if you still feel like this tomorrow, then I can go pick up Shade from Axel's apartment." Ven nodded as he checked his phone. _One message from Roxas? _Ven thought as he listened to it.

_"Hey Ven. It's Roxas. I'm just calling to say that I told Mom and Dad about the baby. All that happened was they just sat there and didn't say a thing. We just got back home and I got Shade to sleep... I'm so sad. And Axel mentioned the idea of moving earlier. It's going to be dangerous do that with him still recovering and me having this child and we really don't have the money to do that. I've gotta go I'm getting tired, call me when you get this. Bye." _The blond's eyes widened as soon as the message ended.

Vanitas could sense when something wasn't right with his lover, and at the moment, he could tell something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Ven?" He asked.

"Roxas left me a message. He told our parents that he and Axel were having a baby and they had no reaction! Plus, he also said something about moving but it's dangerous because Roxas is pregnant and Axel is still recovering. I don't want my brother to be sad. I want him to be happy." Vanitas kissed his husband again. How did Axel not tell him about this when he heard about it? Must not have come up or something.

"It's okay Ven. We can help them find a house to live in." They looked at each other and kissed. (A/N: There wouldn't be as much as there is in this VanVen bit, but the author of this story gets so many ideas running through her head sometimes)

* * *

Much later, Axel and Roxas pulled up to Axel's aunt's house. Today, they were telling Axel's family of their baby. Roxas wished that this would not turn out the way it did with his parents. Axel took Shade out of the car seat then followed his lover to the door.

Roxas knocked and waited a couple of minutes before Lea appeared at the front door. The Axel look-alike waved a little then let them inside. When they got in, they saw Risa and Reno sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey! Got room for two more plus a baby?" Axel joked catching the attention from his aunt and older brother. Risa got up and hugged Axel and Roxas as Reno took Shade out of Axel's arms.

"So who's this little guy? Roxas' son from a previous relationship?" Reno joked making goofy faces at Shade making the baby laugh.

Roxas laughed at the older red-head. "No. That's Shade, my twin brother's son. We're watching him for a few days." Reno nodded in understanding as he balanced Shade on his hip.

For about a whole hour, everyone was talking and laughing. Finally, the time came for Axel and Roxas to tell them about their child when Reno asked them if there was anything new with their lives. Roxas looked to Axel with a smile as the taller said,

"I put a little something in an oven." Axel said looking at his aunt and brothers. They stayed silent until Lea jumped out of his seat and cheered.

"Axel went and knocked someone up! Reno owes me fifteen dollars now! Pay up sucker!" Lea cheered as Reno gave him the money. Risa pulled Axel aside so they could talk in private.

"Did I hear right when Lea practically yelled it when he said that you apparently 'knocked someone up'?" Axel nodded knowing it was no use lying to his dear aunt.

"You do realize that you have to be there for those two, right?"

"Yes, I know. I'm not gonna raise this kid the way I was raised." Risa hugged her nephew tightly and rubbed his back.

"I just don't want you to turn out the same way as your parents did. One dead and one an alcoholic. I don't wanna have to raise my great-nephew or niece like I had to take care of my three nephews."

"We won't. I promise. Do you know if there are any good houses that are fit for a family around here?"

"Um, yea. There's one across the street going up for $3,300. Why?"

"I was thinking about moving out of my apartment. It's only suited for two people. Not a three person family. Do you think you can help out your favorite nephew?" Axel asked with a smile. His aunt is a realtor so that means she might be able to get the house cheaper.

"Come by the house tomorrow at say, 1:30. See if you like it." Axel hugged her as he went back to Roxas and his brothers who were rubbing the little baby bump.

The red-head wrapped his arms around his Uke's waist and kissed his cheek. Roxas laughed and continued to talk with the other two.

"So when did you and Axel find out about the baby?" Reno asked. Roxas blushed a bit then answered.

"I found out last week and Axel just found out a couple of days ago."

"Why'd Axel find out later than you?" Lea asked.

"I was trying to find a way to tell him. That's why." The brothers nodded at each other and kept talking to the couple

* * *

*Time skip a couple of hours later because the author got lazy*

Later on, they got home and instantly flopped down on the couch. What a tiring visit. Reno and Lea asking them questions and Risa telling Axel everything she could about the house across the street from hers. Axel even managed to loan some rent money from her, all she said was,

"_I'm only doing this because I don't want you to be kicked out of a home. You should've told Roxas about this._" Of course Axel got a pang or two of guilt for doing this behind Roxas' back. He's telling his naïve boyfriend that everything's okay when it really isn't.

When they finally settled in, Roxas got up and went to the bedroom. Axel took this opportunity to steal a glance at the rent money he's supposed to give Xemnas. Something in him didn't feel right about this. Taking money behind his boyfriend's back. _Look, just give Xemnas the money tomorrow, check out the empty house across the street from Aunt Risa's and you'll be good. Roxas can find out on his own time. _Axel thought as he got up and went to the bedroom.

When he got there, Roxas was humming the tune he hummed while he caressed the bump like he did the previous night. The blond was dressed in one of Axel's shirts that were too big for him. The red-head let out a quiet chuckle and changed into his night-clothes then got on the bed with Roxas.

He took the blond in his arms and kissed his forehead. Roxas giggled and kissed Axel on the cheek. They laughed as the taller one placed his hand on the Uke's slightly noticeable bump. Axel lifted the shirt and placed a kiss to where his unborn child was resting.

"Hey there baby. It's Daddy. Me and Mommy love you so much that when you get older, you won't be able to imagine it. We're going to find a better place for all three of us to live. I promise." Roxas looked at Axel and gave a small sympathetic smile.

"Axel, how many times do I have to say this? We're gonna be fine. It may seem scary, but in the end, we have each other. Besides, we're gonna be looking at that house across the street from your aunt's house, right?" Axel nodded.

"Yea. When I was talking to her about it she said it was a two-story house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms—counting the one in the master bedroom—and a big living room and kitchen/dining room and a big backyard."

"See? That's more than a good enough place to raise her!" Axel took this moment to look at his Uke.

"And just how to you know it's a girl? Did the doctor tell you when you found out?" He asked because his boyfriend would know since he was the one who found out first. Roxas just shrugged and played with some of Axel's hair.

"I don't know. Until I know what we're having, I'd like to think we're gonna have a girl."

"Heh. You may think it's a girl, but I think it's a boy." The blond rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Fine. But you'll never know. We could find out it's twins~" Axel just HAD to groan.

"Please don't jinx us!" They chuckled and soon Roxas started to fall asleep. Axel placed his Uke under the covers and laid him on his back. The redhead looked back at his boyfriend and smiled. His Uke was carrying _their _baby.

With a yawn, Axel started to fall asleep too and cuddled next to Roxas. Burying his face in the soft blond hair, he placed a kiss in it and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, there was a knock at the door. Puzzled, Axel looked through the peep-hole on the door to see Xemnas behind it once again. Rolling his eyes and getting the money he got from his aunt behind his Uke's back, Axel opened the door. Xemnas gave a devilish smile.

"Why are you here again?" Axel asked, but knowing Xemnas it was about rent money AGAIN! Axel hated this guy. Not only was he annoying but he was as greedy as Mr. Krabs!

"You know why! Do you have my money or not?!" Axel grabbed the money and held it up in front of his face. Xemnas snatched it and counted it.

"You have everything here Mr. Usaragi. You managed to cover this and next month's rent. I'll be seeing you later, have a nice day." With that, Xemnas left and Axel went back into the apartment as Roxas came out from the kitchen with Shade in his arms.

"Hey, who was at the door?" Roxas asked as he started to burp the five-month old.

"It was Xemnas again. I said I'd be paying next month's rent early and told him to come by today. That's all. Don't forget, we have to go and check out that house later." The red-head lied then added. Roxas nodded as he remembered something as well.

"Ven just called me and told me that he and Vanitas are coming with us to see the house and pick up Shade." Axel nodded as he kissed his boyfriend's nose.

Later on, the Nightshadow couple had arrived at the house the same time Axel, Roxas and Shade did. Almost instantly, Ven went over to Roxas and hugged him, being careful as he noticed Shade was there. Shade giggled when he saw his mother and stretched his arms out to him. Ven got the message and took his son out of his brother's arms.

Axel was watching the scene and sighed. In six months, that's gonna be him and Roxas. Sharing laughs with their child. Smiling at their baby's little quirks. Everything. Vanitas saw his friend and tapped his shoulder.

"Wondering about the future of you and Roxas with a baby, huh?" Axel looked at his friend with a 'how the hell' look. "Roxas left a message for Ven and Ven told me." Axel nodded as he watched Shade resting his head on Ven's shoulder.

"I just don't know what the future is going to bring for us. I mean... I feel like a fucking ass." Vanitas was confused. Why would he feel like an ass?

"Why do you feel like an ass?"

"I'll tell you later. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get in any trouble with Ven." Vanitas was about to say something when Risa had come across the street. Together they entered the house and started to look around the house.

Roxas and Ven instantly went upstairs to look at which room with be the baby's as Vanitas and Axel walked around. They went outside to look at the backyard. A gentle breeze sailed through the air as Axel let out a sad sigh. Vanitas couldn't get why his friend was like this. Maybe he'll find out later.

* * *

**Me: Okay, this chapter's long enough! Maybe I'll add more to it later on. P.S. sorry if this chapter didn't make much sense and/or sucked. Sorry this took so freaking long! I started chap 2 the day after the first one was uploaded. I thought it would take me at least a week, but I guess not. Takes me a day to write a chapter for my Hetalia fanfic Romeo and Cinderella and get it uploaded here and quotev. Anyways, the reason I haven't found any time to write out this chapter was a lot of writer's block I was able to get passed, a LOT of graduation parties, hanging out with my friends and writing a Hetalia fanfic. *SIGH* oh well... hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you liked then review, favorite or follow! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII! Bye :D**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE! MUST READ!

**This is a note regarding the future of Making More Changes! So I noticed I have been sort of lagging on the story for a bit and I apologize. I know I should take my time, but what to do in this or that chapter is really hard for me to figure out.**

**So regarding the future of the story, I will NOT discontinue because when I was writing Change For Me and getting close to the end I was thinking of a sequel for it and since Change For Me was doing good I wanted to make a sequel for it, but I guess i should've made the story focus on Ven and Vanitas getting used to married life and had Axel and Roxas as the side pairing.**

**Instead of just waiting for when I can actually finish the chapter and upload it, I will update the story whenever I can think of what to do for another chapter. I'm also going to start breaking up the chapters into parts because craming it all into one is annoying. Also, I predict I have about 80% of the story left to do, so keep your fingers crossed. Again, I will NOT discontinue the story, it will just be updated whenever.**


	4. Month 2: Fights Part 1

Later on in the following month, Axel and Roxas were able to move into their new home with the help of Vanitas and Ventus who wanted to see them get a new home so badly. Of course neither Axel or Roxas could move anything so they had to get their brothers to help them with everything. Moving day had been hectic because Reno and Lea had gotten into a fight over nothing.

Roxas was just happy that the moving was done and his boyfriend's crazy brothers were back at home. Ven and Vanitas decided to stay there for a little while. Ven and Roxas were in the living room talking as they were watching Shade play with his little teddy bear and trying to bite on the ear a bit.

"Is Shade at the age for teething?" Roxas asked watching his nephew bite the stuffed animal's ear.

"Yea. Shade hit six months about a week or so ago." Ven giggled, "He has been making a habit out of biting his stuffed bear's ear and he's been getting fussier. Vani bought him a teething ring to bite on and some gel that would be safe to help soothe the pain when any of his baby teeth started growing in. Always gotta be prepared when it comes to your own child." Roxas nodded as he started to rub the little bump. The other blond caught his brother's distant look and was worried.

"What's wrong Roxas? You seem kind of distant..."

"Axel's starting to worry me, that's all. Everytime he talked to the baby when he thought I was asleep and awake he kept talking about getting himself together for us. I think there was even one time he told me that he was sorry for something one time when he thought I was asleep."

"Did you ask him?"

Roxas shook his head. "No. I thought he was talking in his sleep or something so I didn't bother. So how's life as a married man treating you?"

"It's good. Every night, Vanitas puts Shade to sleep and when he comes to bed, we cuddle and even fall asleep like that sometimes. Before he has to leave for work, he gives me a kiss." Ven said as his twin let out a happy sigh.

"I hope that's me and Axel someday. Do you ever imagine your life if you never had a relationship Vanitas?"

"No! I can never imagine my life without him. He's my one and only love. He treats me right and whatever I say, goes. Vani treats me like royalty, his devotion to me embarrasses me sometimes. He really did change for me. How's Axel in that department?"

"Whatever the case... I think Axel is barely trying to change for me anymore." Roxas said.

"Why would you say that? Didn't he say he'd do anything to keep you in his life and changing for you was one of the things?" Ven asked confused. He knew how much Axel loved his twin and he'd be a fool to let a guy like Roxas get away.

"Yes, but I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding some shit from me. I don't want to call him out on anything yet."

"I think you should wait it out. See how you feel a week later. If you still feel that way then start asking questions and if you don't then it's probably just hormones, okay?" Roxas nodded as Shade started to cry. Ven rushed over to his son and started to try calming him down.

"It's okay baby Shay-Shay. Mommy's right here and won't let you go." Ven cooed to the baby as he cried.

When Shade started to calm down a bit, Ven took the opportunity to check his mouth for any signs of primary teeth growing in. Sure enough, he felt a little mini bump where a tooth would most likely start to grow. He kissed his son's cheek as a means of comforting him through the pain of a new tooth growing in.

Quickly, Ven got to the baby bag and got out a teething ring for Shade. He got out the teething ring and tried to get Shade to calm down more. When the baby actually did, Ven decided it was a good idea to let Shade have the teething ring. Vanitas and Axel rushed into the room, prepared to see disaster, but to find some level of peace.

"What happened Ven?" Vanitas asked walking up to his family. Ven smiled as he kissed his lips.

"Shade's starting to grow some teeth. He must've been crying because of the pain." They took a look at Shade as said baby started to stir in his mother's arms and whimper.

"It's been fun talking with you guys, but baby Shade's getting fussy. I'll come back tomorrow." Ven said as he hugged his brother and pet the bump one more time before he got Shade's baby bag and walked out the door.

Vanitas whispered something in Axel's ear then left with his family. Once the door was closed and locked, Axel let out a tired sigh and grinned as he looked at Roxas and planted a simple kiss on his soft lips. The blond kissed back, but with a lot of thoughts in his mind. _What did Axel mean when he said he'd get his act together for us? Is he actually changing..? Roxas, what the hell are you doubting him for?! He loves you and this baby so much! Also... what did Vanitas tell him?_

Axel started to get worried when he saw the look in his Uke's eyes. The former pyro supposed it was something he must've done or said. Placing a hand on his cheek, Axel turned the blond's pretty face towards him. Roxas sighed and hugged Axel, taking caution because of the baby.

"What's wrong Roxy? You seemed a bit distracted lately. Worried about paying the bills?"

That's what Axel thinks it is about, huh? Well, Roxas HAD been worrying about that too. Roxas was looking for a job just as much as Axel has, but no one was hiring at the moment. If he and Axel didn't get jobs and if worse came to worst and none of them found a job then one of them would have to apply for unemployment.

Roxas decided to go along with what his boyfriend asked and said yes.

"Yeah. I mean, my brother and brother-in-law lent us the money to buy this house. I don't want to financially rely on them because they have Shade to take care of and until he hits his teen years—should he decide to get a part-time job then—he's financially dependent on them too." Roxas explained.

"What were you trying to say?"

"I was trying to say that I'd feel guilty as fuck having to rely on my family for everything... this must've been how you felt when you didn't want to tell me about your physical therapy."

Roxas said the last part so quietly, he didn't think Axel would be able to catch it. But, apparently, Axel was able to catch the last part and was kind of offended by it. Mostly because he was that asshat that didn't tell his lover crap again even though he said he'd try to get rid of that guy. Anger flared in his green eyes.

"Well sorry Roxas. I didn't know that I had to tell you what I'm up to every five minutes." Axel sarcastically replied to his boyfriend's quiet remark.

"Axel, I didn't mean-"

"It sure as hell sounded like that to me!" The redhead shouted, cutting off the blond. Roxas felt himself tremble at the way his lover's voice sounded.

"I'm sorry if I made it sound like that," Roxas apologized in a timid voice, "I wasn't trying to mean it that way. I meant it like-" Axel had to scoff at that.

"Oh yea! Sure you did! I bet-"

"Let me fucking talk!" The blond shouted. "I only meant it like as an example of guilt you ass." He finally said before Axel could shout anything else. The redhead tried to start apologizing to the blond but his boyfriend just backed away.

Roxas started going up the stairs and Axel was following him like a lost puppy. Once they reached the bedroom, Roxas stopped and turned around. Axel could see the unshed tears in his lover's eyes and he knew how much he hurt his lover.

"Sleep on the couch tonight." Was all Roxas said before going into the room. Alone.

Roxas immediately got on his side of the bed and cried. He and Axel just got into a fight. Is... is this what it's going to be like for the rest of their lives? Fighting everyday?

He shook the thought out of his mind. No. He couldn't think of that! Sure Axel could be a douche sometimes, but he's a good person. A sigh escaped his lips as he started to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Axel was still standing outside the door. Just got kicked out of the bedroom to sleep on the couch. The pyro got a feeling that this would be a long five months.

Axel backed up to a wall and slid down said wall staring at the door. His plan: Wait outside the door until Roxas comes out of the room in the morning and beg forgiveness. Sounds like a good idea! Oh wait... Roxas is pregnant so he might get stubborn... Damn! Just when he thought he had a plan. An hour later, the redhead fell asleep in the hall.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Roxas woke up. 3:19 to be exact. The bed felt so cold and empty without Axel holding him in his arms. Grabbing the blanket, Roxas headed out the door and was on his way to the couch when he saw Axel asleep in the hall across from where the master bedroom is.

In a soft chuckle, Roxas went back to get two pillows for him and Axel. When he came back, Axel was still sound asleep. First, he set Axel's pillow behind his head, then set his pillow up for his lower back. Then he draped the blanket over him and Axel and kissed his cheek. Laying his head on Axel's shoulder he said,

"Goodnight. You may piss me off, but I love you so much. You make me very happy and I know you'll make our baby happy." Then he fell asleep. Unknown to him, Axel woke up a little and pecked his lips then said,

"I love you too. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I want to change for you and our baby to keep you both in my life, but it's not working. Sometimes I wonder why the hell you chose to stick with a fuck up like me." Before he fell asleep, he placed Roxas in between in his lap wrapping his arms around his Uke securely.

Meanwhile, Ven and Vanitas were in their bed cuddling when the phone suddenly rang. Confused, Vanitas decided to answer it and walked out of the room. When he did, he was annoyed about the person who called.

"_Vanitas! You finally answered! I was calling you forever but you wouldn't pick up!_" The voice said.

"I was at my friend's house! What did I tell you about calling me when I'm at home? Don't call me unless it has something to do with work, not pointless talk!"

"_But it IS important!_" Vanitas was on full alert.

"What happened?"

"_I missed you and wanted to hear your voice! Just dump your bitch husband and your snot-nosed brat and get with me._" Vanitas was aggrevated and let out a low growl.

"I thought I told you that there will never be anything between us! We had a chance, but you blew it! Now stop calling my home, your calls are part of the reason why I never get sleep at night anymore! For what I hope will be the last time, leave me alone and what's between us is work-related only. Nothing more, nothing less." With that, Vanitas hung up. Ven was worried about his spouse. These calls he gets are stressing him out.

Vanitas came back into the room and sat at the foot of the bed completely stressed with his head in his hands. Ven decided to give his husband a back massage yo help relax him. Feeling Ven's hands on his back was sweet relief... for now.

"Who was on the phone Vani?" Ven asked.

"That same stalker..." Vanitas answered. He felt something wet fall on his shoulders and turned around to see Ven starting to cry. Taking his Uke into his arms, Vanitas held him as he cried.

"I want this to stop... I fucking hate seeing you like this."

"I hate this too baby. Trying to stop this bitch myself isn't working too well."

"Let's just go to sleep and try our best to forget this ever happened." Ven said getting out of his lover's embrace and getting back in bed. Vanitas followed his blond Uke and looked into depressed, tear-filled eyes. This damn stalker was really getting to him, wasn't it?

"What's this really about baby? You wouldn't be crying like this unless something was really bothering you." Ven blinked out a couple tears as his lover wiped them away.

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"That one day you'll give in and leave me and Shade on our own. I don't want to see that happen. That's why I want- no... NEED this to end..." Vanitas kissed Ven on the lips and grabbed him by the waist pulling him closer to him.

"Nothing will ever make me leave you. My love for you is far greater than that." Vanitas looked at his left hand and smiled, "As long as I wear this ring, I'll always love you and nothing will change. I promised to be yours forever and I intend to keep my promise." The ebony haired man said to his spouse. Ven looked into Vanitas' eyes and kissed him before he fell asleep. Let me explain how this started with a little flashback scene because I have a feeling that you're a bit confused and I'm too lazy to save this for part 2.

* * *

**FLASHBACK TIME**

_**It was Vanitas' first day at his brand new job. With the help of Cloud, and a business degree he got a couple years back, he was able to find a steady job. That morning he had gotten up earlier than usual to start getting ready. Sure it had been hell trying to get that stupid suit on, but he survived.**_

_**When he walked in, he saw people rushing around and talking about a lot of things he'd soon understand. He walked to the secretary's desk to ask where his desk was. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing a grey blouse with a black pencil skirt and high-heeled boots.**_

_**The secretary looked up and was taken by Vanitas' looks. Golden eyes, spiky black hair, that face... she was lost in his gaze when she caught herself and started to act professional again.**_

_**"Hello. What business do you have here?" She asked.**_

_**"I'm Vanitas Nightshadow. Just started today and I was wondering where my desk might be."**_

_**"Vanitas? Is that you? It's me, Dana!" Vanitas instantly remembered the girl. They dated in freshman year of high school but things ended badly between them.**_

_**"We dated in freshman year! How have you been? I haven't seen you since... you know..." Dana nodded and chuckled as she got up and lead Vanitas to his desk.**_

_**"I've been good. Moved here for college to get a business degree and I've been working here as a secratary for about three years. What happened since the last time I saw Vanitas 'the Rivertown Bad Ass' Nightshadow?"**_

_**"As you know, I moved here in sophmore year and met my soulmate my first day at a new school, then after graduating I went to get my business degree and after that I get arrested and have a son with the most beautiful person in the world." Dana sighed as she led Vanitas to his new work space and told him how everything worked in the office.**_

_**"If you have any problems or confusion then you can give me a call." With that, she left and Vanitas swore he saw her wink and adjust her bra before she was gone.**_

**END FLASHBACK TIME**

* * *

Later that morning, Axel woke up with Roxas in between in his lap. He was confused because they were in the hallway. What happened last night? Axel's eyes widened as the memories of last night started to flow in his brain. He remembered the fight he and Roxas got into.

Axel lifted Roxas up off the ground and took him to the bedroom so he can sleep in a more comfortable place. He kissed his Uke on the forehead as he went downstairs to the computer and see if there were any jobs that would be interested in interviewing him. When he opened up his email, he saw there was one from a place he applied to. Surprised, Axel opened it and started to read it.

As he read it, he wasn't even aware when the front door opened. Axel jumped up in the air and started to dance like an idiot after he was done reading the email. When he was finished celebrating, he heard someone clapping and he turned around to see Ven clapping.

"How the hell did you get in?!" Axel asked surprised to see his brother-in-law in the house.

"Learn how to set alarms after you lock doors." Was all Ven said before he remembered why he came.

"Is Roxas upstairs?"

"He is. What's wrong?" Ven looked Axel and shook his head giving a fake smile.

"Nothing. I told him I'd come by today. What happened to you? You were sure in a good mood when I came in." Now it was Ven's turn to interrogate Axel.

"I got a job interview in two hours and I gotta start getting ready now if I'm gonna make it on time. Mind keeping him comapny while I'm gone?" Ven shook his head as he went upstaired to his brother's room.

He looked at his brother peacefully sleeping. This almost made Ven not want to wake him up at the moment, but he needed to talk to him about something. Ven licked Roxas' cheek and he immediately woke up, glaring at his brother.

"What the hell?!" Roxas shouted at his twin as he licked off the other's saliva.

"Sorry, but I had to wake you up one way or another."

"Whatever. Where's little Shay-Shay?"

"Vani has a day off today so he decided to take care of Shade while I was over here."

Something was off and Roxas knew it. It was the tone Ven had in his voice. Instead of it's usual cheerfulness, Ven's voice faked the happiness. Instead filled with sadness and doubt. Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder and sighed.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Roxas asked as Ven nodded.

"A little..." the pregnant blond's eyes immediately filled with homicidal rage as he started to think of ways to kill his brother-in-law for hurting his twin.

"What the fuck did Vanitas do? I will kill that bitch if he hurt you!"

"Vanitas didn't do anything! In fact... it's someone who knows Vanitas..."

"Is Vanitas cheating on you?"

"No!" Ven was quick to answer. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt some tears prick from his eyes. This was something really hard to tell someone. Even his brother.

"It's okay brother. Let it out." Ven kept crying as of he were letting go of a lot of pain the he kept behind a huge wall.

"It's just... this bitch Vanitas dated years ago is trying to get him to leave me and Shade by ourselves. She calls him every night. She even calls me so she can give me a death threat... generally, she's a love sick bitch!" Ven cried.

"Why doesn't Vanitas talk to her about it?"

"He's tried. The fact that they work together is even worse! Vanitas can't leave or tell his boss because it pays well and he doesn't want to screw anything up since that's the only place that ever considered hiring him." Ven told him all about what had been going on for the past four months.

Roxas couldn't believe a word of what he was hearing. Van and Ven were so happy, but at the same time, so sad. They must've acted that happy for Shade so they could stay strong for him. By the way Ven was crying, he'd had enough of keeping his feelings about this bottled up and needed to talk to someone. So this must've been the reason Ven came back to the house today.

"It's gonna be ok Ven." The other blond snapped his head up and looked at his twin.

"No it won't. It keeps getting harder and harder to keep my feelings hidden from everyone and be happy. I need this to end. Sometimes when I smile at Shade, I think he can sense that my smile never reached my eyes and then he starts to cry because of it."

"Just talk Vanitas into getting a restraining order. That should be okay."

"What if I can't talk Vanitas into it?"

"Do it yourself. That's what I'd do if that ever happens to Axel. Where is he anyways?" Ven laughed as he remembered Axel dancing like an idiot.

"Axel has a job interview in a couple of hours so he's starting to get ready for it."

"Finally," Roxas sighed, "Axel's been going through hell trying to find a job. I'm gonna try looking after she's born."

"How do you know you're having a girl?" Roxas shrugged as he looked to his twin.

"I just do."

* * *

**Me: Hey peeps! Okay, so the reason I haven't uploaded in a while is because: 1) I wanted this to be the chapter where all the drama in the story sort of gets set in motion. 2) I have started getting into Hetalia and I'm near finished with a fanfiction I'm writing for it called Romeo and Cinderella. 3) Hanging with my friends and family. 4)Instagram has taken over my freaking life! 5)I have been going through a little depression lately so that sort of made me lose interest in writing for a little bit.**

**Cloud: So that's why you were crying yourself to sleep a few days ago?**

**Me: Yesh Cloud. I have a blog on tumblr called Teenage Randomness! My username is blossomingwriter (sort of the same as my old Instagram name) so if you like randomness of the everyday teenage gamer/anime lover then follow my blog! Also, I will start to post the status of where I am with a story or chapter of a story. I'd also like to take the time to say something to someone who has really helped me a lot.**

**Riku: Janae, I don't know what to say I- *gets knocked out with a shoe***

**Me: Not you Riku! I'd love to thank XaccemFlare. In the time that I've known you, you've been a really great friend to me. You helped me when I didn't explain enough in a story or gave me an idea or what to do in a chapter. Your reviews really help me when I'm thinking about what to do next. Plus you give me really great advice and it's fun talking to you. In a way, I guess I can consider you as my brother like I consider my two best friends in the whole world my sisters. So, I guess I'm trying to say thank you and you're a really great friend.**

**Zack: That... that was beautiful... *blows nose***

**Me: It's okay Zack. Here, have some bacon flavored chips.**

**Zack: What the hell? Bacon flavored?**

**Me: Walk around the chip aisle in a store here in New Jersey and who knows the crazy stuff you'll find. I was with my friend one time and she was looking for hot sauce and she ended up finding pocky! All random chat aside, here's part two's tension!**

**Announcer person: Now that the drama has been set in motion, what shall happen to VanVen and AkuRoku? Will Vanitas give into his ex and leave Ventus for her or will Ven be able to talk Vanitas into getting a restraining order against her? Will Axel tell Roxas about why they really moved to their house? How will Axel do in the job interview? Is Axel and Roxas' child really a girl? Will I ever stop asking you these questions?**

**Me: I think it's time I wrap this up. So anyways, apologies if this didn't make much sense, follow me on tumblr if you want the happenings on a fanfic, follow me on my instagram accounts addicted_to_keyblades and/or anime_world_is_mine. If you liked then review, favorite or follow! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII! Bye :D**


	5. Month 2: Fights Part 2

After returning from Roxas and Axel's house after five hours, Ventus returned home to find Shade peacefully sleeping in his playpen and Vanitas practically passed out on the sofa. Chuckling to himself, Ven went to the couch and kissed his sleeping lover on the cheek. To his surprise, Vanitas jerked wide awake then the golden-eyed man was surprised to see Ven.

Giving a small grin and remembering that Shade was asleep, Vanitas took Ven's hand and lifted him up on the couch and onto his chest. The blond giggled as Vanitas attacked his face with little kisses then finally kissing his lips. Ven looked over to Shade's sleepily form and giggled again.

"Did you have a tough time getting Shade to nap? When I came in you looked kind of exhausted as if you got tired out." Vanitas yawned as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"Poor baby's mouth must really be hurting him because he kept biting on his teddy bear's ear and the teething ring. I think I had to give him the gel about two times. You'll never guess what else happened." Ven was confused as Vanitas got the video camera out and connected it to the TV.

"What's this for Vani?" Vanitas put a finger to his lips and switched on a video. On the screen appeared Vanitas' face trying to adjust the camera.

"_Okay... Perfect! This video is called: the Little Genius at Work! _" Vanitas moved out of the way and moved out of frame and all that appeared on the screen was Shade sitting in the middle of the floor.

Ven thought he was watching his son play with his teddy bear until Shade grabbed onto the coffee table and stood up. Ven couldn't believe it. His baby boy stood up for the first time! Well, he and Vanitas had been trying to catch a small glimpse of Shade standing but everytime they walk by and saw that he was standing, he would always sit back down and play with one of his toys. This time, Vanitas caught it on video.

"Aww! You caught Shade standing!" Ven squealed as he hugged Vanitas.

"Yep. Our son may have been a genius, but in the end he was outsmarted." Ven took Shade out of the playpen and to the nursery so the baby could continue napping. Once they got to the room, Ven had placed Shade in the crib and softly sang a lullaby to him when he had started to whimper.

After Shade had stopped and continued to sleep, Vanitas had entered the room and placed his arms around Ven's waist again. They locked lips and walked back to the living room.

Ven and Vanitas were kissing on the couch like they were teens again then the thought of Dana came into his mind. Dana... that witch! The very thought of her made Ven wanna snap someone's neck off. Vanitas caught this in their kiss and broke it up.

"What's wrong babe? You seem distracted." Ven heavily sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"Dana. She's getting to me again." Vanitas hugged Ven as he sadly sighed yet again.

"Ventus, I told you I'd handle it. Have faith in me."

"When? When are you going to handle it? It's been four months Vanitas. Four fucking months. I'm tired... so very tired of this. She threatens me every chance she gets and it's starting to affect Shade, but you just don't realize it."

"How the hell is a six month old getting affected by this? Shade obviously won't have memory of this happening." Ven had to scoff at that because he didn't notice.

"You obviously don't know something I happened to notice about Shade."

"What is it?"

"Ever since this Dana drama has been going on, almost every time I've ever smiled at Shade, he started to cry because he looked into my eyes and saw that my smile never reached my eyes. I don't want this drama to keep happening because I don't want him growing up with this kind of drama in his life."

Vanitas felt his eyes widen a bit. Though it didn't seem like it with waiting like four months to finally handle the stalker situation, he really cared about his son as much as his husband and doesn't want to see them hurt in any way, shape or form. Otherwise his father-in-law would kill him.

"You need to get a restraining order. I'm scared." Ven said with a trembled voice.

"Scared of what." Vanitas asked, but more like deadpanned.

"I'm scared that Dana will harm me and Shade. I don't want our son growing up knowing that there is a crazy lady that wants him to die for no reason. She may be able to get to me, but she will NOT be getting to our son. You say you'll handle this situation, but every single day I wait for good news that you handled it. You say that you changed. With every day that passes, you turn into a fucking coward that puts his family last and lets down the people who love him!" Vanitas stood up.

"What do you want me to do, huh? I can't be your superhero that handles every little situation with no problem!" Ven turned furious and got up to his husband's level.

"That's not it! I know you aren't Superman! I'm not dumb!"

"What the fuck do you want from me then?"

"I need you to be a MAN and handle this situation! If not for me and you, then for Shade! If you don't do something now then Shade can grow up in fear to later have depression when he gets older! I don't want to have him living like that!" Ven cried as his lover felt anger flare in his golden eyes.

"Are you saying that I'm not a fucking man? I have bigger balls than you do! Think about my situation and if you were in it!"

"It's not about balls! And I know that you don't want to get yourself or anyone else in trouble! All I'm doing is just telling you to handle this! I may love you, but you're being a real pain in the ass at the moment!"

"Likewise Ventus." Vanitas spat at his blond lover.

Ven put his hands on his head and let out an angry sigh. "Look, I know that you aren't perfect but I need you to handle this. I love you and you know that Dana is wearing you out with late night calls! I'm sorry for yelling but you weren't listening to me! I-"

Shade started to cry and Ven started to walk away, but Vanitas insisted on going. Seeing no arguement, and a way to prove his point, Ven shrugged and laid back on the couch as the ebony haired Seme went upstairs. When Vanitas got to the nursery Shade was loudly crying. Thinking it was his teeth again, Vanitas ended up getting the gel out. He checked his son's mouth but that wasn't it. Suddenly it hit him. Shade must've heard him and Ventus arguing.

"Shh... it's okay baby Shay-Shay. It's okay. Me and Mommy are alright. We just had a heated discussion. I'm sorry about not handling this situation, but it's just that I don't want to get her or myself into trouble. Shh... Calm down, me and Mommy are okay." Vanitas repeated his comforts to Shade who was crying his eyes out.

After that was done, Shade started to giggle as he pulled on one of his father's spikes. The look Vanitas had on his face made Shade burst out laughing. Seeing his son's laughing face made Vanitas had to smile. When Shade saw it, he smiled back then, once again, pulled on his father's hair.

Ven came up the stairs and into Shade's room to see what was happening. He laughed as he tapped Vanitas on the shoulder and saw Shade tugging on a spike and Vanitas trying to get him off. Ventus had to keep laughing at the scene because of the way Vanitas' face looked.

"A little less laughing and a little more trying to get the baby out of my hair please?" Vanitas whined as Shade kept pulling.

The blond got out Shade's teddy bear and waved it in front of him and eventually got the baby to stop and take the bear. Ven got Shade out of his husband's arms and set him down on the floor. Looking at the adorable scene of Shade playing with his favorite stuffed bear and remembering what happened moments ago, Vanitas pulled Ven closer and kissed his cheek. This had to remind Vanitas that no matter what life threw at him, he'd always have his family in the end. He also remembered that he wanted to keep his family safe from any danger.

"It's the little things in life that make me smile most. It also makes me realize that Shade won't be this size forever."

"As long as we're together, that's the most important thing ever. Even if misfortune happens to chance upon us and we end up moving in with my parents, we'll have each other." Vanitas nodded and kissed Ven's lips for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you, but this situation is annoying me."

"Don't worry. It's just that I'm getting tired of this. It's been going on long enough." Vanitas thought long and hard. Shade was looking happy and he didn't want this situation to make him depressed in any way.

"I'll handle it."

"What?" Ven asked confused.

"I'm gonna handle the situation Ventus. Tomorrow, okay?" Ven looked to Vanitas with hopeful eyes and smiled.

"Really?" Vanitas nodded as Ven started to kiss him. The blond let out a sexy grin and whispered something to Vanitas' ear. That made the Seme groan and pick Ventus up bridal style then carry him to the bedroom. From there, we can practically guess what happened from that point.

* * *

Axel walked through the front door to his home with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He saw Roxas resting on the couch and kissed his cheek as he shook the blond's shoulders. Roxas started to wake up and when he saw Axel in front of him, they locked lips yet again as Roxas started to tangle his hands in Axel's hair. They broke the kiss, they were both panting for air as Roxas asked,

"What happened in the job interview today? You seem so happy."

"I got the job. I'm someone's assistant. I would've started today, but he had a day off." Roxas had to kiss him when he heard that. Axel finally found a place that would hire him.

"How much are you getting paid?"

"I'm getting paid about $250 an hour. It's a really good start for us."

"We'll make it work. I love you."

"Love you too Roxy. I'm sorry about our fight last night." Roxas chuckled a bit then kissed axel on the cheek. The pyro was confused as hell. His little Roxy wouldn't be laughing.

"What's so funny?" The blond quit his laughing as he kissed Axel's nose. Axel looked so adorable when he was confused since he looked a little like a lost kitten.

"I know I shouldn't be laughing, but it was just a lover's spat honey. Nothing to be worried about. We're never going to be the perfect couple that never got into a fight, as long as we're there for each other and the baby, it's all that matters." Axel kissed Roxas' stomach and started to stroke the bump. He reminded himself not to be the kind of person his father was. At the moment, memory of that man was shaken out of his head. _You're gonna be a better father than Dad was._

At that moment a small movement made Axel and Roxas look at each other for a minute then back to the baby bump. Roxas put his hand on Axel's and started to kiss him and then he gasped. They looked at each other then down to the bump and Roxas almost had happy tears in his eyes.

"She moved! Our baby moved! She must've moved when she heard our voices." Axel nodded as he captured Roxas' lips in a sweet kiss.

"This is the first time the baby ever moved." The red-haired man picked up his lover and carried him to their bedroom. Roxas giggled and he was laid down on the bed and Axel started to attack him with kisses.

They kept kissing until Axel pulled away to change out of his suit. Roxas groaned as Axel got up but was happy when he came back. They were passionately kissing when Axel broke the kiss. Roxas looked at him with confusion playing on his face.

"Why'd you stop?" Roxas asked trying to kiss Axel, but the redhead just turned away.

"I don't wanna hurt the baby by having sex with you. That's all." The blond looked at his boyfriend with a sympathetic look and kissed his cheek.

"Axel Usaragi, I am good to have sex with you until I'm seven months! Now get your ass over here and fuck me!"

Axel turned around to look at his boyfriend who was disappointed at the loss of contact. He knew that Roxas had an increased sex drive, but he didn't know it could go THIS far! The red haired one shook his head and turned away, not wanting to take any chances.

The blond smirked as he got an evil idea as he put his arms around Axel. _Why do I get the feeling I might not like this? _Axel thought as he felt Roxas' fingers trail down his chest and going into his pants. A kiss on the cheek and a hand invading his vital regions-HETALIA REFERENCE!-was all that made Axel start to get hot.

Roxas kept doing this and was waiting for Axel to start reacting or something. When he saw that Axel wasn't gonna be doing anything anytime soon, he decided to give up and went down on the bed. He started to cry because: 1. He didn't get his sex time with Axel. 2. Roxas felt like his Ax was grossed out by him.

"Are you grossed out by me? Do you think the weight I'm gaining is repulsive?" Roxas asked quietly as a tear escaped his eye. The redhead looked at his pregnant lover who was laying on his right side staring at nothing with empty blue eyes. Feeling it was his fault, which it kind of was, he tried to kiss his lover's cheek but was pushed away.

"Answer my questions. _**Honestly.**_" Roxas emphasized the word honestly so he could get his point to Axel.

"I'm not grossed out by you Rox. You're perfect the way you are and I think the weight you're gaining is really cute on you. Don't forget, you're carrying our baby in there so you have to gain weight for him to be healthy."

Roxas chuckled, "You still think it's a boy, don't you?" Axel nodded as the smaller of the two lightly smacked his shoulder.

"We find out the gender next month so we'll know for sure. If we have a girl, I'm naming her. If it's a boy, you get to name him. Got it memorized?" The blond said mimicking his boyfriend's little catchphrase. Axel pounced on Roxas and started to kiss him again. They stopped when they ran out of breath and Roxas took this moment to ask another question.

"Why didn't you want to have sex with me?"

Axel sighed as he laid down next to Roxas and placed a hand on his lover's stretched tummy. "I was telling the truth when I said I didn't wanna hurt the baby. You know how rough I can get and I didn't wanna hurt you or the baby in any way."

"Aww... you were thinking about the baby. After we find out what the baby's gonna be, why don't you start decorating the baby's room?" Axel smiled.

"As soon as we have enough money babe." Roxas nodded as he fell asleep with a hand on his tummy. He still suspected Axel of hiding stuff from him, but he wanted to ignore it for now because he didn't need to deal with the drama. On top of that he didn't want his blood pressure to go up and cause him to lose the baby.

* * *

The next morning, the alarm clock went off like crazy as a hand slapped the snooze button. Axel groaned as he left the warmth of his bed and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once he was finished in the shower, he started to get ready for the day. Checking himself in the mirror one last time, Axel grabbed his satchel and gave Roxas a quick kiss to the forehead and kissed the bump then left.

When he got to his job, he saw a bunch of people walking around. Nervously inhaling a deep breath, he walked up to the secretary's desk. She was talking on the phone with someone when he came up and she got a bit scared at the sudden presence, however she straightened up and turned professional.

"Hello sir. Do you have an appointment with someone?"

"Um, no. But I am Axel Usagragi and I'm starting work here as someone's assisstant today. May I ask for some directions to where I will be working?" The woman looked at her computer then smiled up at Axel.

"Ah yes, Mr. Usaragi. You were just hired yesterday. C'mon, I'll show you to your boss." The woman said as she lead Axel to an office. He thanked her as he knocked on the door and heard a muffled "come in."

Axel walked into the office. It was very well put together. Blue colored walls, a mahogony desk with a leather spin chair by the window, a bookcase to the left and hanging on the wall is the business degree. His boss must be kind of smart if his office is this good. No... that's kind of silly.

The chair swirled around and Axel couldn't believe his eyes at who his boss was. Vanitas was his boss?! Interesting. Very interesting. Vanitas looked at Axel with a surprised look gracing his face.

"So you're my new assisstant. The boss man did say that he was looking into finding me an assistant."

"Yea. I interviewed and got the job. I would've started yesterday, but they said you a day off." Vanitas chuckled to himself and scratched his head.

"I took a day off to rest and relax a bit." Axel nodded in understanding then his mind drifted back to the secretary. Something about her seemed so off. He could ask Vanitas about it later because he had to start his job.

"So, mind telling me what I'm supposed to do?"

"Follow me." Vanitas led him to the desk outside his office and showed him how everything worked and what he was supposed to do.

After that was done, he had to leave for his boss's office. He passed many co-workers until he eventually saw the doors. _Should I do this now? _Vanitas thought as he stood outside the doors. He DID promise Ventus he'd fix the problem. With a sigh, he was about to knock on the door when it opened by itself.

Vanitas was confused for a minute then shrugged it off and walked in. His boss was typing away at something when he cleared his throat and looked up. Giving Vanitas a smile and pushing his laptop to the side, he focused his eyes on his employee.

"So what can I do for you Nightshadow?"

"Well you see sir... I have a small problem..." his boss nodded for him to go on and state his problem. He really didnnt want to get anyone in trouble, but he had to do this.

"The front desk secretary, Dana, has been stalking me for the past four months and she has also been threatening my husband. I've tried to ask her to stop but she never listens and keeps trying to make passes at me." His boss nodded and pressed the call button on the phone. Vanitas didn't know what he was doing until Dana came into the office.

"Is there anything wrong sir?" Boss man (A/N: i was too lazy to come up with a name for the boss, so that is what I shall call him) stood up from his chair and got out the rule book.

"Vanitas has told me that you have been stalking him for a while and even making threats to his lover. Is this true?" Dana took a moment to glare at Vanitas and then looked to Boss man and let out a defeated sigh.

"Yes sir. It's true."

"Why have you been stalking him?" Dana looked up and then sighed and kept a straight face as she spoke.

"I love him and I want him to be with me. He made the mistake of meeting that man and falling in love with him. What am I supposed to do? Stand by?" She said. Boss man shook his head and tsked.

"Dana, you know as well as everyone else here that this company does not allow romantic relationships between workers, nor is stalking them tolerated either, past boyfriend or not. I will have to ask you to pack up your things and leave the buliding within four hours."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're fired." Dana stormed out of the office and Vanitas just stared at his boss. All he did was smile and shoo the raven away. When he got back to his office, Axel was still working but the redhead turned around and stared at him.

"Dana got fired, didn't she?" Vanitas nodded as he plopped down in a chair.

"Yea. I got the front desk secretary fired." Vanitas had told him about the drama the other night and he knew that his ex-girlfriend was a secretary at his office, but he didn't know that girl he met was who he was talking about. "After work I gotta go down to court and get a restraining order. Can you come with me?" Axel nodded as he shook his friend's shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing, even though it doesn't seem like it. Think of how Ven is going to react." The raven thought it over. While he did feel guilty about getting someone fired, he got rid of his stalker and Ven would be happy. Vanitas nodded and walked to his office.

Sighing, he sat down in his chair and put his face in his hands. This is so not going to be a great day for him. He looked to a picture of him, Ventus and Shade on his desk and smiled._As long as we're together, that's the most important thing ever... _Ven's words rang in his head.

Though Vanitas would never admit it, his lover had a point. Their hearts were connected to each other and whenever they weren't in the same room at the moment, they were together in heart. Feeling the motivated by his family, Vanitas started getting back to work. Hopefully the restraining order works out.

* * *

Hours later Vanitas was in the courthouse with Axel, waiting for Dana so she could see first-hand that Vanitas didn't have any interest in her. The ebony haired one was nervous beyond all repair. He'd heard the stories of people who got restraining orders so that they could get their stalker to stay away and they were still stalked. The sound of heels clacked against the floor had brought Vanitas out of his thoughts and looking up.

Dana was standing in fron of him with annoyance clearly playing on her face. Blond hair in a messy bun and still the outfit she was wearing when she got fired earlier. She sighed as she sat next to Axel.

"So, what the fuck am I doing here?" Dana asked in a rude tone, clearly not wanting to be there feeling like a criminal.

"Restraining order." Vanitas simply answered. The bland woman would've exploded right then and there but they were called in the room. Time to get this show on the road.

* * *

TIME SKIP** (A/N: i tried to write out the entire scene, but I couldn't get the words together the way I wanted to and I tried to go by my state's law but it was too hard to try simplifying into a single scene so I did a time jump. And I know that it would take a matter of time to get a restraining order, but what the hey. This is how it is)**

When he got home, Vanitas saw Ven trying to teach Shade how to walk. Chuckling to himself, Vanitas snuck up behind his lover and snaked his arms around the feminine-like waist. Ventus jumped and little then realized it was Vanitas behind him. At the moment, he could've just facepalmed, but he surpressed the urge.

Instead, he just gave his husband an elbow to the gut. They kissed and Vanitas picked up his son who started to giggle.

"You're way too happy Vani and you're home a bit later than usual, I was about to start dinner without you. What happened?" Vanitas pecked his lips.

"Let's just say I got a certain paper at court today." The blond gasped as he stared at his husband.

"You mean...?" Vanitas got a paper out that said: _Permanent Restraining Order _and it had some legal information of what this is supposed to do. It said that Dana was not to be closer than 600 yards of the Nightshadow family.

Ven could've jumped on Vanitas and hugged him but said man was holding Shade. Instead he just hugged him tight. Finally. Finally he got his relief. He finally felt safe again. He kissed Vanitas as he smiled at Shade who smiled back! The blond kissed his son's cheek and gently placced his hand on his son's head.

"I'm so happy."

"Why?"

"Because I finally have my piece of mind back and you won't be so stressed out anymore. Most of all, I was worried about something happening to Shade. I'd never forgive myself if something bad happened to him." Vanitas nodded and kissed Ven on the forehead. He felt something lightly land on his shoulder and looked at Shade who had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Ven chuckled to himself and took Shade out of his husband's arms. He kissed Shade on the forehead then led Vanitas to the kitchen. When they got there, Ven put Shade in the high chair and started making dinner.

"Wait a sec. Didn't you feed the baby already?" Vanitas asked because Shade would've been fed by now. The blond shook his head.

"I tried to earlier but he got fussy so I had to give him the teething ring until he stopped then he wasn't hungry. Would you mind waking him up and feeding him for me? It was your turn anyways." Vanitas nodded and got out the baby food. Before Shade was born, Ven and Vanitas decided to take turns with feeding Shade, bathing him, and diaper changes. That also included nighttime feedings and diaper changes.

The ravenette got out the baby food and then went over to his sleeping son. Looking at his son's peaceful state almost made him want to let Shade keep sleeping, but his baby had to eat. Placing the baby food down on the table, Vanitas took Shade out of the high chair and placed him in his lap.

"Come on Shay-Shay. Wake up, it's time to eat." Shade started to stir and whimper a little. Vanitas had to bounce him on his knee to calm him down.

"I know you hate being woken up like this, but you have to eat." Vanitas started to feed Shade but that proved difficult since Shade kept trying to get away. Ven would've been laughing but he knew why his son was fussy.

The blond walked over to his husband and took Shade out of his lap. Vanitas was confused about his lover's actions.

"You take over cooking, I'll feed this Fussy Freddy." Vanitas nodded and they traded spots. Ven put Shade in the high chair and started to try feeding him but, like his stubborn baby's father, failed as Shade kept fussing.

Vanitas chuckled to himself at his lover who groaned a bit. The blond caught the chuckle and could've flipped the ravenette off, but didn't want to. Instead, he got an idea and looked at the spoon full of baby food. He was going to regret this but he didn't want Shade to starve.

Ventus did the unthinkable and ate the food. Shade watched in wonder as his mommy easily swallowed the food and slapped his little hands on the little table that came with the high chair. Ventus knew his little plan worked and playfully smiled as he let out a little 'hmph' noise and crossed his arms.

"No. This is Mommy's food now, you didn't want any, so you don't get any." Shade let out a little huff and tried to get out of the high chair so he could get to the food by himself. Ven smirked as he faked a defeated sigh.

"Okay baby boy. Since you were trying to get to din-din yourself, I guess I'll give up my food." With that, Ven started to feed Shade. _And that's how you get a fussy baby to eat! _Ven silently thought to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Axel had gotten home to see Roxas asleep on the couch with the TV on and the lights out. Chuckling to himself, he turned the TV off then turned the lights on and stared to wake Roxas. The blond stirred awake then rubbed his eye as he yawned.

Roxas sleepily smiled as he kissed Axel who had no problem kissing back. Almost immediately, the red haired seme told his blond uke about his day. He told of who his boss was and the crazy shit that's already happened. When his lover was done Roxas was blinking like crazy.

"So... Vanitas is your boss and you had to hang with your boss after work so he could get a restraining order from the fucking crazy secretary?" Axel nodded as Roxas yawned again. The red head took his pregnant lover into his arms as Roxas started to nod off.

"Tired?" Roxas nodded as he laid his head on his love's shoulder.

"Yea. I made dinner and ate earlier. Yours is in the microwave." A small round of kicks had Roxas rubbing his stomach, which had quickly become a habit.

"Kicking again?" A small nod.

"And just when I had her asleep. Do you think I'm fat? I mean, I'm gaining weight and by the time I'm in my ninth month, I'll look like I swallowed one of your brothers! How can you love me?" Roxas cried. _Great... he's having a mood swing again. _Axel thought as he kissed his love's forehead.

"You aren't fat Roxas. You're beautiful, kind, sweet, never afraid to tell me what I don't want to hear... but, that's the reason I love you. Most of all, you're you. That's why I love you." Roxas smiled as he heard the sweet words that poured from his other's lips. Troubling thoughts started to cloud his mind like a storm.

He still knew Axel wasn't keeping true to the promise he made him months ago. Just knowing that made his heart ache. Axel somehow hadn't been keeping true to his words and Roxas knew it. All the words Axel said when he thought the latter had fallen asleep... the clever blond knew.

Roxas had even started to doubt if Axel even loved or trusted him anymore. If Axel had really loved him then he would've told the truth. If Axel loved him then he would've told him what he didn't know. Something in the taller's voice from their last fight told him something, but he was so pissed that he never got a chance to ask anything about him. Axel caught the look on his boyfriend's face. So deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Roxy?" That question brought Roxas out of his thoughts. He looked at his worried boyfriend and sighed.

"It's nothing baby. Eat and relax, you must be tired after a long day with Vanitas." He said, trying to get away from the topic. Axel wasn't having any of this shit. The biggest thing anyone needed to know about Axel was that once he finds out something, he will do ANYTHING to find it out. It didnnt matter. Sacrificing Reno to a cult, cutting his hair, getting rid of his tattoos, anything.

Axel shook his head. "No. It's something, you just don't want me to know. What's wrong?" He asked in a soft yet firm tone.

"Fine. I was just thinking about the baby." The blond lied. Axel could tell and he wasn't giving up this easily.

"Tell me the truth. You and I both know that you weren't thinking about the baby." Roxas glared at him then rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You really want to know? I was beginning to wonder if you even love and trust me." At that moment, Axel resisted the urge to visibly cringe. So Roxas was onto him, huh? He was not about to tell Roxas the truth. The angry blond might try to kill him in his sleep if he wanted to. Axel decided to keep his cool and answer him.

"What made you think that?"

"You seem like you're hiding something from me."

"Well I'm not." Axel quickly answered. A bit too quickly. Roxas took note of this and sent a mini glare his lover's way.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then why the fuck are you not telling me the truth? Why are you trying to shield me from the truth like some little kid?"

"I have nothing to hide!" Axel said.

"Why the fuck are you getting so defensive?"

"You keep asking me questions that are pointless."

"I ask pointless questions? You're the one who is practically not telling me shit that I should fucking know!" Roxas yelled.

"How the hell would you know?!" Axel yelled back.

"You're letting me know now with the way you're talking! Just tell me the turth and I'll drop the topic completely!" Axel opened his mouth then closed it. No, he shouldn't. After a while Roxas decided to give up and lifted himself off the couch and started to disappear upstiars before he came back with a pillow, blanket, and Axel's clothes.

"If you don't want to be honest with me, then you can sleep on the fucking couch." Was all Roxas said before going upstairs and angrily slamming the door shut.

Roxas got into the bed and curled up like a ball under the covers and cried. _Axel... that bastard... _he thought as he cried. Did Axel really love and trust him? Seriously, he could've just told the truth. Was it that bad?

"That bastard... he said he'd change for me but look where we are now. He's not telling me anything and lying that everything's okay." He mumbled to himself. With another sigh Roxas put a hand on his slightly stretched out belly that seemed to keep getting bigger by the day.

"Don't worry baby girl. If Daddy doesn't want to trust Mommy then we'll just move in with Grandma and Grandpa or if they won't let us live with them, Aunt Ven and Uncle Vanitas that way you can grow up and get to know your cousin Shay-Shay even better than I wanted you to. Anywhere your father isn't." With those words, Roxas fell asleep. Feeling a saddened and angered by his boyfriend.

* * *

**Me: Finally done! Okay, so big announcement, I joined FictionPress! My penname is NotAnotherWriterPerson and so far I have only posted one story. Also, I start high school next week! #iwantmoretimeforsummervacation!**

**Axel: Anyways, now with Roxas not trusting me, how will our relationship work out? Will Roxas find out my secret? Will he leave me with out baby? What the (censor beep) will happen?**

**Me: AXEL! Not cool dude! I was supposed to ask those questions! Anyways, you heard him! Oh and P.S. I have the baby's name! And only I know! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So apologies if this was a bit rushed and if you liked then review, favorite or follow. This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII! Bye :D**


End file.
